


Winchester Baked Goods

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Food Kink, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A drabble series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Winchester Bingo - Bakery AU

It started when Sam was in college.  He was very much an auditory learner, recording every lecture and listening to them over again in the evenings to study.  He’d jot down notes – just detailed things, really – but for the most part, merely listening to the lecture again helped him remember things.

He started finding things to do while he was listening to his recorded lectures.  His dorm room was spotless from the cleaning he would do.  He’d organized and re-organized all of his clothes, his bookshelf, his school supplies.  By the time he moved off campus and into his own apartment, that was also just as spotless.

But Sam wanted something else to do.  So, he started to bake.

First, he just tried making bread.  He mussed up the first few loaves, not knowing exactly what he was doing and only half paying attention to the baking, since it was really his studies he was concentrating on.  But soon enough, the loaves of bread Sam would bake were delicious.

Then he started creating more complicated baked goods.  Cookies from scratch.  A cake or two.  Pies, which he started practicing in December to make sure he had a perfect pie for Dean’s birthday in January.

Eventually, Sam was able to just make up some sort of baked good while he was listening to his lectures.  His grades had never been better, his apartment smelled incredible at all hours of the day, and he’d discovered a new passion for creating delicious food.

Dean and all of Sam’s friends quickly figured out what Sam was doing, especially when they were the recipients of the extra items that Sam made.  Dean would get at least a pie a week, and most of Sam’s classes were treated to cookies or brownies or muffins once a week as well.

By the time Sam graduated, his long-term plan of becoming a lawyer had left his mind.  There was only one thing he wanted to do: open his own bakery.

Sam insisted Dean split the business with him – Dean could do the maintenance and draw in customers with his handsome smile and Sam would do all the baking.

Their opening week was even better than they could have dreamed.

Soon, Winchester Baked Goods was the talk of the town and Sam and Dean were set.  They were happy, working with the most important person in their lives (their brother), and making money to support themselves and the shop.

Dean was the first one to tell any new face in the area – Sam Winchester was the most incredible baker there ever was, and he was an awesome brother, to boot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester Bingo - Sam Jack Dean (Platonic)  
> SPN Poly Bingo - Bakery AU

Winchester Baked Goods took off.  They’d been open for a couple years now, getting into the groove of running the business and letting Sam find his niche items.  He created a few things of his own, letting his hands wander in the kitchen and always having a taste tester in Dean.

Things were good.

That being said, the brothers were exhausted.  After two years of being at the shop at 4 am, opening at 6, and staying open until 4 pm, it was a lot of long hours and not a lot of vacation time.  They needed help.

Within one week of putting a ‘Help Wanted’ sign up in the window, they had nearly twenty applicants.  They weren’t sure when they were going to have the time to sort through them all, interview people, and choose an employee.

Sam was stressed, to say the least.

One afternoon, just after lunch, Dean was working the cash register.   A regular customer, Charlie, asked for a slice of pie, so he naturally went to cut the piece.  The rush of lunch hour and stress of the job apparently had gotten to him, though, because the next thing Dean knew, he’d sliced his palm straight open.

Immediately, he went to the sink to wash the gash and keep the blood away from the sweets and treats, turning his back to the counter.  “So sorry, Charlie!  Hold on a sec!” he said over his shoulder.

Before Dean could holler for Sam to come help, another body ran around the counter.  Dean could only twist so far to see what was happening, but a blonde head and pair of hands dove into the pie display, cutting Charlie’s piece, handing it to her, and taking her money.  The hands put the cash in the register, gave out change, and continued to help the next customer.

Dean finished taking care of his hand, wrapping a paper towel around it for the time being, and turned to see what was happening.

A young man, maybe 18 years old, was working the counter like he was born for it.  His smile was huge and charming, making the women giggle and putting the men at ease.  Every time his blonde hair fell into his face, he did this sort of flick with his head, getting it to fall back into place.

Once the five customers in line were taken care of, the young man turned to Dean.   “Hi, I’m Jack,” he said, holding his hand out to shake.  He immediately switched hands, realizing that Dean couldn’t shake with his right hand.  

Dean shook Jack’s hand, nodding.  “Dean.  Thanks for stepping in, man, you did really great.”

Jack blushed – actually blushed – at the compliment, looking down at the floor.  “I saw you needed another pair of hands, I couldn’t help myself.”

Dean glanced toward the kitchen door, where Sam was busy baking.  “So, Jack.  Do you want a job?”

Jack’s million-watt smile was the only answer Dean needed.  All of a sudden, the Winchester Baked Goods-twosome had become a trio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester Bingo - Food Kink  
> Smut-Adjacent

It was a rare day that Sam was working the front of store, letting Jack have a bit of time in the kitchen to experiment.  The afternoon was lazy, only one customer sitting in a booth toward the back, while anyone else who stopped in had gotten things to go.

In fact, Sam noticed that it was nearly time co close.  He wiped his hands, heading to the door to flip the Open sign to Closed, before he headed to the booth where the customer sat.

As he approached, the most sinful moan he’d ever heard sounded in the shop.  Sam gulped, that moan shooting sparks straight to his crotch.  For a fleeting moment, he was reminded of how long it had been since he’d had a date.

He took the last few steps to the booth, seeing you sitting there.  You had half a slice of cheesecake in front of you, strawberry sauce drizzled on top.  Your eyes were closed, fork still partially in your mouth as you tasted the sweetness.

Sam watched, mesmerized, as the tongs of the fork slid from your mouth, a deep breath taken around the bite before you moaned again.

This time Sam couldn’t help the answering sound that came from the back of his throat, making you aware of his presence.

“Oh my God!” you said, your fork falling to your plate as you picked up your napkin to cover your mouth.  “You scared me!”

Sam held his hands up to show he didn’t mean anything.  “I’m so sorry, I just was coming by to let you know we’re closed, whenever you’re finished.”

You blushed, looking down at your cheesecake.  “I’ll finish this and leave, I’m so sorry.  I lost track of time.”

Sam smiled.  “It’s alright.  I’m glad you’re enjoying my cheesecake.”

Your brows raised.  “You made this?” you asked, thinking about how incredibly delicious the dessert was.  Sam nodded.  “Damn, it’s good,” you said, taking another bite.  “You must be so good with your hands…”

You blushed again, realizing how that sounded.  When you looked up at Sam, you couldn’t be embarrassed, though.  He tried to nonchalantly adjust the front of his pants, but you noticed the movement.

“Want to join me?”

Sam nodded, sitting next to you in the booth instead of across from you.  His torso was turned toward your body, one arm behind you and the other resting on the table.  You were boxed in, but you were quite okay with that.

You put a small bite of cheesecake on your fork, offering it to Sam.  He slowly leaned forward, sliding the dessert off your fork with his lips.  Your eyes watched the movement hungrily, heat rushing south.

Before Sam could chew the bite, you launched forward, catching his mouth with yours.  He opened his mouth, sharing the sweet treat between your tongues.

Sam was quite glad to be working the front of store that day, and he found out very quickly how much his cheesecake, amongst other things, turned you on.  

He especially liked taking you to the kitchen and drizzling that same strawberry drizzle all over your torso, making sure to clean you up afterward with meticulous licks of his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester Bingo - Free Space

While the way you and Sam met might have been a little strange (often just shortened to, “Oh, I was a customer at his bakery and we got to talking one day” as opposed to the much raunchier truth), your relationship flourished.  Sam quickly realized that you weren’t just a girl who loved eating his desserts, but you also loved books, enjoyed having Sam teach you how to bake, and made Sam laugh.

He fell hard and fast, and he never once looked back.

Dean approved of you immediately, all but ordering Sam out of the kitchen in the evenings so that he could take you out on proper dates.  Dean even let Sam take the Impala, which was something special.

In six months, Sam proposed.  It was simple and perfect – a beautiful ring hidden in the middle of a piece of strawberry cheesecake, which was still your favorite of Sam’s desserts.  You cried, he cried, Dean sprang out from behind the booth to take a million pictures on his phone.

The wedding was small.  Your mom and dad were there, but as an only child you didn’t have much other family.  Dean stood by Sam’s side and a girl friend from work stood by yours.  In a less-than-ten-minute ceremony, the officiant was declaring you Mrs. Sam Winchester and you thought your face would split in two with how wide your smile was.

Sam led you to the Impala, holding the door open for you and watching as you scooched across the backseat, giving him room to sit by you.  Dean was chauffeuring you to the reception, just a small party at your favorite local bar.  

“How are you, Mrs. Winchester?” Sam asked you once he’d closed the door behind him, a huge grin on his face.  You leaned toward him, combing your fingers through his hair.

“Best day of my life, Mr. Winchester,” you replied, pulling him in for a kiss.  Sam’s huge hands held your head gently as his tongue swept into your mouth, the kiss passionate and happy.  The two of you were lost in one another immediately, the excitement of the day surrounding you.

“Hey!” Dean’s voice broke you apart from where he was climbing in the driver’s seat.  “No sex in my car!”

You laughed, turning to sit correctly in the seat, if much closer to Sam than you’d been before.  “This dress isn’t necessarily conducive to a quickie in the car, Dean,” you commented, making Sam laugh.

“Still,” Dean said, turning the car on.  “I’m watching you.”  His eyes met yours through the rearview mirror to send you a wink before he pulled away from the curb, driving the two of you to your party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester Bingo - Honeymoon  
> SMUT

Since you and Sam got married in the summer, when you’d already been too hot for normal activities outside, you decided to go somewhere much cooler for your honeymoon – Alaska, to be specific.  Sam found a quaint rental community in the mountains, most of which was full of retirees, that had cabins for rent.

It was perfect.

You knew the moment you arrived that you were going to have a hard time leaving.  The community immediately took the two of you under their wings, suggesting a million things to do together: hiking, fishing, canoeing, bird watching…the list went on and on.

You and Sam spent much of your days outdoors, enjoying nature and each other’s company.  But at night…

Sam was such an incredible lover.  He’d proven it to you before, but now that you were married things were even better.

“Sam!” you groaned as he pushed into you, the two of you laying on the floor of your rented living room.  You hadn’t made it three steps away from the couch on your way to the bedroom, but you couldn’t find it in you to care.  Sam was above you, his huge body covering yours as you wrapped your legs around his waist.  

Sam’s face was tucked into your neck, sucking kisses and marks along your collarbone.   “So gorgeous, Y/N,” he whispered, his hips working against your body perfectly.  With every thrust forward, his pubic bone pressed against your clit, bringing the most wonderful of sensations zinging up and down your body.

Your fingernails dug into his shoulders – his broad, strong shoulders that you loved so much.  Sam had proven to you many times before just how easily he could toss you around with the strength of his shoulders and arms, and you loved every bit of him for it.

Now, though, you were happy just to be laying beneath him, his cockhead pressing up against your cervix with each forward thrust of his hips.  You wanted to freeze this moment in time, never letting him go…but then you remembered that Sam was yours forever and you had this for the rest of your life.

You opened your eyes to admire the glittering of your wedding ring and with just a couple more thrusts inside of you, you were clenching around Sam’s member with the strength of your orgasm.  Your eyes sealed shut as Sam worked you through it before spilling inside of you himself, your name a song on his lips.

He stayed nestled against you as you both caught your breath, still clinging to each other.  “Love you so much,” you heard Sam say before he caught your lips with his.  You hummed into the kiss, your heart pounding fast.

A lifetime of Sam looked pretty good to you, if it was anything like this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN Fluff Bingo - Laughing at Each Other

Winchester Baked Goods opened their arms wide to their newest default employee – according to Dean, anyone with the Winchester name was part of the family business.  While you kept your old job, you added in hours here and there to help out at the bakery when needed.

While Sam had always tried to teach you his skills in the kitchen, that was one place where you were quite terrible at helping.  Sam would give you fairly simple tasks, though, and you worked hard at them.  Roll this dough, turn on the oven, sprinkle the cupcakes… You enjoyed helping Sam and he enjoyed having you there with him.

It was an early afternoon one Saturday when both Jack and Dean were off.  No worries, as Saturdays were always busy in the morning, but often died down in the afternoon.  It was enough that you and Sam were both in the kitchen working, with one of you heading out front for each ring of the bell on the door.

You were making one of Sam’s bread specialties, getting ready for the Sunday morning rush.  Sam had you rolling the dough, adding flour here and there to get the correct consistency.  When the bell rang on the door, you were elbows deep in dough.

“I’ll get it, you keep going,” Sam said, sending you a smile.  You nodded, wiping your nose with the back of your hand once he was out front.  Your arms were getting sore, but you didn’t want to stop.  This was the best you’d done at making bread and you were determined to get it right.

You added a bit more flour, folding the dough in half to mix it in.  An air pocket formed, puffing some flour out and making you laugh.  You kept rolling, working the mixture as best you could.

The door opened and Sam came back through, stopping just a step inside.  You looked up at him, unsure of what he was doing, before he let out a full-belly laugh.

“What?” you asked, confused.

Sam pointed at you.  “Got a little flour right…well, everywhere.”

You turned to look at yourself in the reflection of the glass on the oven and sure enough, that air pocket puff of flour had gotten you better than you realized.  There was a light dusting of flour all over your face.

You turned back to Sam, who was still laughing.  “Ha, ha,” you said sarcastically, reaching for the flour next to you.  Before Sam could do a thing, you’d launched a handful of flour at him, coating him much more thoroughly than you were.

You were the one to laugh now. 

“Oh, no way!” Sam said, reaching for the flour.

In just a few seconds, an all-out flour war was waged in the kitchen, you and Sam throwing handfuls at each other.  Sometimes you hit your target, sometimes you missed and it just covered the tables and floors, but both ways it was funny.

The bell rang on the front door again, making you both freeze.  Neither of you were really presentable for the front, now, but someone had to go.

“Come on,” Sam said, holding his hand out.  The two of you were giggling together when you went to help the customer, whose small smile on her face told you that she knew exactly what had been happening in the kitchen.


End file.
